


My Handsome Prince

by Littlewildcat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Yuuri and Yuki are stranded in the forest when Yuki is injured. Then their handsome saviors arrives.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri and Yuki whimpered as they curled together. Against their parents wishes and better judgement they had both decided to cross the borders of their home to hunt game. They had wanted to go closer to the human village as there were rumors of good game but Yuki’s leg got trap in a metal jaw that tore through his leg, bone and scales. Yuuri curled around his injured brother to provide him comfort. 

They looked very similar with there black hair, dark eyes and leathery black wings. Even the dark scales covering their calves and feet and patterning their forearms looked similar. Yuki gave another distressed whimper as he tried to adjust himself, causing him a lot of pain. Yuuri covered him with one of his wings, as if shielding him would protect and comfort him. His tail curled around him. The feathery tuft at the end of the scaly appendage caressing his brother.

They both raised their heads when they heard a snapping of a twig. There in front of them stood a man. He very handsome man with silver hair that was tied up in a long pointy tail l. He looked at them sheepishly, as if embarrassed he made any noise. He was just dressed in a white button up and blue pants and was carrying a basket with handles of some sort.

Yuuri gave a low growl and flashed his fangs and talons at the intruder. He had to protect Yuki. 

The man gave a nervous chuckle. “ Umm... I may no harm. I would like to help.” He stepped forward, causing Yuuri to snarl. 

The man gulped and reached inside the basket to pull out a small pastry. Yuuri had never seen such a thing. 

 

“ A peace offering,” the man said. He wrapped it up in a cloth and tossed it toward Yuuri, so it wouldn’t dirty. 

 

Yuuri eyed it suspiciously. And sniffed it. It smelled good. He may want to poison Yuuri and capture them both! It was a trick. Yuuri growled. 

 

The man takes his hands in surrender. “ I mean no harm. I truly want to help. I’ll eat let if it. Let me get closer and I’ll eat it. I swear I won’t hurt you.”

Yuuri relented. The man approached them until he was able to crouch in front of Yuuri. He broke if a piece and hastily ate it and swallowed.

 

“ See it’s good.” He offered Yuuri a piece. Yuuri sniffed it before he nipped at it. The test surprised him. It tasted sweet and was so soft! Yuuri searched for the remaining piece. He had to have it. 

The man chuckled and held up the remaining piece. “ I guess you like it. Here you go.” He held it up and Yuuri quickly devoured it. He chuckled again. 

“ I’m going to help your friend here ok? But I guess I could call him your brother. You two look identical. “ 

The man pulled out a small knife. Yuuri jumped back and snarled. 

“ It’s alright. It won’t hurt you. Look.” The man held up his arm and began to stab himself. The skin did not break and blood did not stain his alabaster skin.

Yuuri looked at him curious. 

“ I can try it on you.” The man held out his hand toward Yuuri. Yuuri offered him his arm. The man lightly poked him. It didn’t hurt. It didn’t hurt at all. The knife was so blunt, it would be able to pierce Yuki’s or his tougher skin. How was this object supposed to help?

The man withdrew his knife and looked at The metal jaws on Yuki’s leg. He took the knife and touched the side of it and then he rotated it. He then did the same to the other side. Yuuri would have thought the man was crazy if the jaws had not then released Yuki’s leg. He then turned toward Yuuri.

“ He needs medical attention. You need to trust me ok?” Yuuri nodded. The man took off his shirt. “ Please care with me ok?” He wrapped it around his waist, creating a knot that  
Above where his tail started. His front was completely covered. What a strange human. 

 

“ I’m going to lift him up ok? It may cause him some pain. I’ll need you to follow me so we can get him some help.”

Yuuri nodded.

He gingery hoisted Yuki and and the picnic basket. It was hard to take his eyes away from this man. He had a nice build and was pretty strong he could carry all of that. Yuuri trailed behind him on all fours and noticed his backside was not that bad either. Especially those legs. He probably would have no problem mounting him if Yuuri gave him his backside.

They soon were in an open area that was turned into a camp. There were several men around and they rushed to Victor. Yuuri growled in warning. 

“ It’s alright,” The man soothed.

He then directed his attention to a stoic tan man in front of him. 

“ Prepare the carriage. We are to leave immediately. When we get to the palace, have the doctor sent straight to my room, this boy needs medical attention immediately.”

The man nodded and Yuuri watched them all scamper around to prepare to leave. Yuuri hoped this was the right decision.

 

-/-

I have two ideas for stories right now. I want to see which one people like more and plan to focus on it. Please comment.

I love it when I receive your guys feedback !


	2. Chapter 2

“ Please, darling don’t.” Victor begged Yuuri as he pulled his dress down. He didn’t understand why did he have to wear such a thing! It’s unnatural. Ever since they got back to the palace Victor insisted that he wear this dress. And every time he tried removing it, Victor would pull it back down and chastise him.   
He never had to wear this extra skin. He wanted to tell him that but he couldn’t speak his language. He understood just fine, but his kind had trouble forming coherent language. 

 

Yuuri struggled in his grasp to break free And take off the offending clothing. He thrashed on the bed with Victor on top of him when he heard a growl. He looked to the side and saw his brother curled under the blankets. His small horns peeking from under his makeshift nest. 

 

Ever since he had has leg examined and placed in a cast, he had been drowsy and trying to sleep after all the sedatives that were given to him. 

The noise didn’t deter Yuuri at all as still continued his struggle. Victor sighed as he saw Chris enter the room.

 

“How’s my little patient doing?”

“ Sleeping. But she has been giving Be grief about wearing a dress all day!” He whined as Yuuri managed to pull the skirt of the dress over his head to reveal a patch of feathers between his legs. Yuuri froze when he heard that. He thought he was a girl?!

Chris gulped. “ Umm... Victor. He’s a male.”

Victor slowly turned to see a hissing And extremely pissed off Yuuri. Oops.

-/-

Thanks for your support so far! Here is my next chapter. Please comment. Thanks!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki puffed out his chest and rested back a bit as Yuuri stalked toward him. Yuki hissed at his brothers approach and Yuuri growled.

Victor barreled into the room. He had been looking for them all morning!

“ Yuki! Yuuri! No, bad boys!” He yelled, short of breath as he tried to break the two apart. He picked up Yuki, trying to be carefully with the cast on his leg. Those two have been wrecking havoc everywhere! Chris said it was a way of learning for these younger creatures to fight with this form of play. But it was so destructive!

Ever since he’s been calling them by their names they have been listening to him more. Apparently, The kingdom had records of the many Katsukis, apparently that was what they were official called. Usually villagers and townsfolk would call them demons or demon bastards but their real breed were Katsuki and there were quite a number of them, especially since they were basically immortal unless they were killed by specific means. They were intelligent creatures and the elders could speak Victor’s native tongue. Turns out these two were the children of the clan leader and had been rumored to be called Yuuri and Yuki and the rumors proved true. 

Victor deposited Yuki on his bed while Yuuri hopped on next to him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. These two were going to be the death of him. Victor had detained them to his part of the castle but they had still managed to run him ragged from literally swinging off the chandelier to knocking over accent tables. And to make things worse, they somehow managed to partially destroy the tunics that Victor managed to force them into. How can he think these two hell-beasts were adorable?

A small yawn interrupted his thoughts. Yuki and Yuuri were curled around Victor and had snuggled close to him to sleep. He looked down and saw the peaceful expression on their chubby faces and couldn’t help but call it angelic. He sighed again. Maybe there weren’t that bad after all.

-/-

Thanks for reading so far. Please leave your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor was excited. It had been awhile since he got laid. In his arms were a beautiful man and woman. The woman giggled as he kissed her neck and the main groaned as he smacked his ass. Yes it was going to be a very good night. They both got naked quickly and jumped in bed. As a prince, he had no shortage of bed partners and they all seemed to indulge his kinks. The man turned on his stomach and presented his ass to Victor. Victor smirked as he positioned himself to go in one thrust. The woman slide up and peppered his face with kisses. Before he could move, a pair of thunderous growls echoed throughout the room. They trio froze and looked to the side of the room to see two pits of reds eyes glare at them from the shadows. Yuki and Yuuri soon emerged, snarling at the intruders. 

 

The two interlopers jumped from the bed and grabbed their clothes as they left. The two creatures huffed and jumped on the bed, one on each side of Victor. They both curled up to his side and fell asleep. Victor sighed and laid back in bed. These two were making his life difficult! He just wanted to spend one night in complete debauchery. That couldn’t be really to much to ask for. Victor shifted in the bed and the two creatures woke up and looked at him curiously.  
He scratched behind their ears and gave them and apologetic smile.

Yuki seems to take it as an opportunity to play as he gave a happy bark and pounced in Victor, clawed hands pressing down on his chest. Yuuri soon followed. They licked at Victor’s face excitedly.

“ No,no! It’s not play time. It’s time to sleep. It’s the middle of the night.” 

He pushed them away, trying to be gentle with them. They looked up at him expectantly, as if he was supposed to say something to them. What was he going to say? Why did you two have to cockblock me? Do you guys enjoy doin shit like that? Do you two know how long it has been since I’ve been laid?

They were still waiting. They wanted to be told something. Might as well tell them something.

“ I’m sorry that I surprise you with the strangers,” might as well appease them with an apology. They looked pretty pissed. “ I won’t bring anyone else here. Is that fine.” They both smiled at him and wagged their tails. 

“ And if I am going to spend sometime with a special friend I’ll let you-“ the both began to growl, obviously upset at the statement. 

Victor put his arms up in surrender. “ Never mind. I don’t need anyone else as long as I have you two.”

They both smiled and curled into him, purring their content. Victor leaned back again and stroke their sides until they fell asleep. Looks like his love life will have to have to be put on hold for now. Victor pulled he blankets over them and fell asleep.

-/-

Please leave your comments! I would love to hear from everyone. If you hadn’t notice by now, this story will be in snippets and short chapters. It just tracks the daily life of Victor and his little ones. :)


End file.
